Memories in The Rain
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Langit tidak begitu bersahabat, untuk gadis itu dan seorang pemuda berambut putih di dalam yang ia panggil dengan sebutan "Tuan Muda". RyuuGiri. Ryuuken/Katagiri. The fanart is not mine. Mind to RnR?


An Ryuuken/Katagiri _fanfiction_. _Dedicated to all this pairing fans and all Bleach fans_. _I hope you like it_. Tidak sempat _proof-read_, semoga tidak ada typo. Hihihi...

_Please enjoy this story, minna_!

* * *

Petir tak bergemuruh, yang bergemuruh adalah gejolak perasaan di dalam dada gadis berambut hitam itu.

Hujan tidak begitu deras, yang menderas adalah air mata yang sudah muncul di pelupuk mata gadis itu sejak tadi.

Langit tidak begitu bersahabat, untuk gadis itu dan seorang pemuda berambut putih di dalam yang ia panggil dengan sebutan "Tuan Muda".

* * *

**An Ryuuken Ishida/Kanae Katagiri fic  
****Alternative Reality, maybe missing scene**

**-#-**

**Memories in The Rain  
[Setiap tetesnya mengingatkanku tentangmu]**

**-#-**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini**

* * *

Ryuuken Ishida sudah bersahabat baik dengan langit mendung, hujan rintik, dan sebuah payung berwarna putih yang selalu disediakan untuknya oleh seorang gadis yang merupakan pelayannya. Seorang pelayan yang mengabdi padanya sejak usianya masih belia dan memakai celana kodok. Seorang pelayan yang berjanji bahwa sampai mati ia akan selalu ada untuk melindunginya.

Ryuuken pun sudah bersahabat baik dengan kesepian, kepedihan, dan kehilangan. Pertama ayahnya, kemudian Masaki, lalu ibunya. Tidak ada air mata, tidak ada tangis, tidak ada kesedihan yang akan dipancarkan olehnya—oleh seorang pemimpin keluarga Ishida pada masanya.

Dan gadis yang menjadi pelayannya itu adalah saksinya; saksi dari setiap langkah yang diambilnya.

Ryuuken dan pelayan itu tahu arti kesepian; ketika ia duduk termenung sendiri di taman belakang rumahnya dan gadis kecil itu datang menemaninya. Ketika ia memeluk lututnya di dalam kamar sambil menangis tatkala mendengar bentakan dari sang ibu, gadis kecil pelayan itu datang ke kamarnya untuk mengantarkan segelas susu putih hangat.

...dan pelayan itu perlahan-lahan mengajarkan bahwa dirinya tidak sendirian.

Nama pelayan itu Kanae Katagiri, seorang gadis kecil berambut ikal dengan kemeja putih kebesaran, rok hitam selutut, dan sepatu pantofel hitam dengan hak tiga sentimeter; seperti kebanyakan pelayan pada umumnya.

Menatap lekat-lekat tuan mudanya ketika pertama kali bertemu, berjanji dalam hati bahwa sampai mati ia akan ada untuk tuan mudanya.

"Ini namanya bunga lili, Tuan Muda, warnanya yang putih melambangkan persahabatan," ujar Katagiri suatu hari ketika meletakkan buket bunga baru dalam vas bunga di kamar Ryuuken.

"Katagiri," panggil Ryuuken muda sambil menutup buku yang ia baca dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ya, Tuan Muda?"

"Apa... di luar hujan lagi?"

"Sebentar, Tuan Muda," Katagiri meletakkan buket bunga yang ia susun ke atas meja keramik di dalam kamar itu, kemudian mengintip melalui jendela besar dalam kamar itu, "ya, Tuan Muda. Di luar hujan, kelihatannya tidak begitu deras."

Ryuuken mengangguk, "Ayahku tidak pulang lagi?"

Katagiri menggeleng pelan, "Belum, Tuan Muda."

Ryuuken menghela nafas panjang dan kembali membuka buku yang tadi ia baca. Besok ia ada ulangan di sekolah dan ia harus belajar, jadi ketika ayahnya pulang, ia bisa menunjukkan nilainya yang sempurna.

"Kau boleh melanjutkan merangkai bunga..."

..._sampai nanti jika aku tertidur, kau ada untuk menyelimutiku_.

* * *

Payung putih dan suara hujan yang menghantam permukaannya. Menimbulkan bunyi berisik, menggelitik sekaligus mencabik hati Katagiri. Nelangsa—tadi Tuan Mudanya marah besar padanya, dan sekarang dengan hati terluka ia menunggu di depan sebuah toko kecil dengan mengikuti _reiatsu_ Tuan Mudanya.

Satu-dua jam bukan masalah besar, ia tahu itu. Ia pernah menunggu lebih lama daripada itu.

Tadi sudah ada pria bertubuh besar yang menawarkannya untuk masuk dan menunggu di dalam, tapi ia menolak; ia menolak untuk ikut campur lebih dalam lagi ke dalam urusan Tuan Mudanya. Ia hanya ingin sekedar menjadi penonton saja kali ini, tidak berperan penting, hanya memperhatikan Masaki, shinigami itu, dan Tuan Mudanya.

Masuk terlalu dalam hanya membuatnya gatal untuk menjaga Tuan Mudanya baik-baik dan melakukan sesuatu di luar perintah.

Tiga jam.

Pria berambut seputih salju itu keluar dari dalam toko kecil itu dengan wajah sendu, membiarkan dirinya dihunus oleh rintik-rintik hujan hingga basah. Dihunus hingga ke dalam hatinya. Tidak ada calon istrinya yang tadi ia bawa dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Padahal beberapa hari lalu, gadis itu yang bisa membuat Tuan Mudanya menunjukkan berbagai macam ekspresi; selain wajah datar yang biasa ia tunjukkan. Padahal baru beberapa hari lalu... Katagiri tahu bahwa gadis itu mencuri perhatian Tuan Mudanya, mengalihkan dunianya.

Namun dalam dua hari, takdir berubah tanpa terduga. Pernyataan dari Tuan Mudanya tentang cinta, tentang pernikahan demi masa depan _quincy_, lalu Masaki Kurosaki yang pergi dari kediaman Ishida hanya untuk menolong shinigami hingga terluka.

Dua hari dan semua berubah; seperti mendapatkan jeruk masam ketika menanam pohon apel.

Hujan tidak menderas, masih rintik-rintik, menghantam permukaan payung putih yang dipegang oleh Katagiri. Ia tahu bahwa setelah ini, semuanya tidak akan sama lagi.

"Apa Anda akan membiarkan Masaki-sama bersama dengan shinigami itu?"

Jeda, suara sepatu Ryuuken bersatu dengan hujan, "...ya," helaan nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "kau bisa pulang dan mengatakan pada ibuku bahwa Ryuuken tidak bisa melindungi _quincy_."

"Tidak."

"Pulang, kataku."

"Tidak. Saya tidak akan meninggalkan Anda sendirian, Tuan Muda."

"KATAGIRI—"

"Ryuuken-sama."

Hampir bersamaan, berbeda sepersekian detik Ryuuken lebih cepat sehingga membuat Ryuuken memutuskan untuk membiarkan Katagiri melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Mungkin Anda lupa tentang ini, tapi tugas saya adalah untuk melindungi Anda, dalam keadaan apapun," air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Katagiri, "sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Anda, saya telah mendedikasikan seluruh jiwa raga saya untuk Anda."

Ryuuken berusaha untuk tidak mendengarkan, tapi tanah yang ia pijak seperti memiliki magnet dan rintik hujan seolah memakunya erat agar tidak dapat bergerak. Pria itu mulai berubah pikiran; hanya karena seorang pelayan yang mengabdi padanya sejak dulu.

Genangan air mata meluncur mulus melewati pipi Katagiri.

"Karena itulah, saya mohon... jangan bersedih, saya mohon. Melihat Anda sedih, menghancurkan hati saya. Melihat Anda menangis—"

"Katagiri."

Kali ini giliran Ryuuken yang memotong kalimat pelayan setianya, yang baru saja mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan; menyatakan ketulusannya yang tidak mengharap balas dari Tuan Mudanya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Ryuuken menoleh sedikit sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya. "ayo kita pulang."

Datar, tanpa ada emosi di dalam kalimatnya, namun membuat Katagiri tidak bisa lebih lega daripada mendengar kalimat itu.

"Ya, Tuan Muda. Apapun perintah Anda."

Dan rintik hujan perlahan berhenti. Menyisakan jejak air mata di pipi Ryuuken; yang tadi tersamarkan oleh hujan namun tidak dapat tersamarkan oleh suaranya yang parau menahan perih. Ryuuken dan Katagiri sama-sama tahu bagaimana kepedihan yang singgah di dalam hati.

...namun Katagiri telah mengenalkannya pada senyuman dan menghentikan hujannya. Hujan di hatinya.

* * *

Masih di bawah payung, di depan sebuah makam. Masih dengan hujan rintik-rintik yang tidak terlalu deras. Masih dengan seorang Tuan Muda dan pelayannya yang setia—yang tadi sempat berdebat kecil hanya karena Tuan Muda itu tidak mau dipayungi; ia ingin membiarkan badannya dihantam oleh rintik hujan seperti dua tahun lalu.

Hari ini adalah pemakaman ibunya, yang dijemput oleh sang maut; kesimpulan dari setiap kehidupan.

Tidak ada air mata, tidak ada kesedihan yang terpancar di wajah Ryuuken. Ayahnya berdiri di sampingnya, memegangi sebuket bunga mawar putih kesukaan ibunya, lalu meletakkannya di depan makam itu. Ryuuken hanya memandanginya datar, kemudian memutuskan untuk berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan ayahnya yang masih terpaku di depan makam itu.

Tidak banyak yang datang untuk mengantarkan ibunya ke peristirahatan terakhir, karena mereka sudah lebih dulu pergi jauh menghadap sang Pencipta setelah perang dingin diantara shinigami dan _quincy_ kian memanas. Jumlah _quincy_ yang masih hidup mungkin bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Tapi ibunya bukan korban dari perang itu; dan Ryuuken tahu itu.

Payung—yang kali ini berwarna hitam—itu masih setia melindunginya dari rintik-rintik hujan, dari rasa bersalah karena belum melakukan apapun demi kebanggaan _quincy_ yang ia miliki, dan hanya bisa mengeluarkan seorang Masaki Kurosaki dari kediaman Ishida setelah ia memimpin.

Katagiri tahu bahwa berbicara bukanlah ide yang tepat, jadi ia mengikuti langkah Tuan Mudanya; menuju ke kediaman Ishida. Pulang. Langkah-langkah kaki Ryuuken yang panjang sama sekali tidak menjadi masalah bagi gadis itu.

Dan Tuan Mudanya berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumah mewah itu. Mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat dan membalikkan badannya...

...hingga payung berwarna hitam itu terlempar, ditiup angin, dan tetes hujan membasahi tubuh Ryuuken dan Katagiri.

Katagiri tak bisa melakukan apapun selain membelalakkan matanya ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi; pria yang selama ini ia hormati itu memeluknya erat-erat, begitu hangat, seolah tidak ingin kehilangannya.

"T-Tuan—"

"Sebentar, kumohon. Hanya padamu..."

Katagiri tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain diam, tangannya seolah tidak mau menuruti perintahnya, bergerak sendiri dan membelai lembut rambut seputih salju milik Tuan Mudanya. Membiarkan rasa kehilangan itu ditumpahkan oleh Ryuuken ke bahunya.

"Ryuuken-sama?"

"Izinkan aku merubah namamu menjadi Ishida. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi."

Jika ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan lebih dari ini, Katagiri tidak akan memohon untuk itu. Anggukan pelan dan derai air mata kebahagiaan adalah buktinya. Langit dengan hujan yang tidak begitu deras menjadi saksinya. Bahwa setelah ini kehidupan Katagiri—ahh, Kanae Ishida, tidak akan sama lagi.

* * *

Hujan tidak terlalu deras, namun suaranya berlomba dengan suara alat pendeteksi jantung di dalam ruangan kecil yang bernama kamar rawat Rumah Sakit itu. Ryuuken Ishida; dalam balutan jas dokternya, memperhatikan alat pendeteksi detak jantung itu dan kemudian perhatiannya teralih pada infus dan alat bantu pernafasan yang melekat pada tubuh lemah wanita yang tertidur lelap di atas tempat tidur rawat rumah sakit itu.

Wajahnya cantik sekali, rambut hitam sebahunya tergerai bebas, namun sepasang matanya sama sekali tidak mau membuka sejak beberapa waktu lalu.

Ryuuken menggenggam erat tangan wanita itu beberapa saat, kemudian mengecup lembut dahinya.

"Bukalah matamu, Uryuu rindu padamu."

Hanya permintaan egois yang mengatasnamakan anaknya. Padahal secara medis, ia tahu istrinya tidak akan mendengar...

...namun hatinya percaya bahwa ia mendengar. Kanae Ishida mengerti dirinya lebih dari siapapun.

Mengajarkannya untuk tersenyum, menghentikan hujannya, dan membiarkan hujan menjadi saksi. Memang sulit dijelaskan dengan logika, namun Ryuuken pun masih memiliki rasa.

Percaya. Bahwa suatu saat nanti, ia bisa kembali tersenyum melihat anak dan istrinya dari jauh.

* * *

**-OWARI-  
-1520 words (story only)-**

* * *

**#curhat: **Ini _pairing _yang paling bikin Cha gemes. _Canon _kelima paling terasa setelah GinRan, KenUno, HitsuHina, dan IsshinMasaki. _Well_, Cha lagi sibuk-sibuknya dan mesra sama proposal, tapi karena mumet, ternyata bikin _fic _bisa jadi alternatif untuk menghilangkan mumet. Hahahaha...

Gimana nih UAN-nya, temen-temen? Kalo yang lain, gimana nih kabarnya? ;)

_Nee, mind to RnR, readers_?


End file.
